Muñeca de porcelana
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Si a Ciel le gustaban los juguetes, ella se convertiría en uno para hacerlo feliz. Lizzy sería su muñeca de porcelana. Ciel/Lizzy. One-shot.


**MUÑECA DE PORCELANA**

_Como muñecas mecánicas se puede ver el mundo con ojos de porcelana y dormir año tras año, en una caja de terciopelo entre paletas y tul con el cuerpo relleno de paja se puede, a cada escandalosa caricia, sin ninguna razón gritar: ¡Oh, que feliz soy!_

_**Forugh Farrojzad**_

El osito le mira desde lejos, junto al juego de ajedrez y las damas chinas, debajo de su caja de galletas de vainilla y arriba de su colección de rompecabezas.

Le observa con sus ojitos negros de botón y su complaciente, casi bonachona sonrisa, sus bracitos rechonchos parecen saludarlo y las piernitas acolchonadas dispuestas a correr y darle un abrazo, seguramente uno suave y mullido.

Ciel le mira, a veces con ira, otras con complacencia, en ocasiones con desprecio y muchas, muchas veces con amor. No le gusta verlo, pero tampoco es capaz de pedirle a Sebastián que se deshaga de él, de la misma forma que es incapaz de tomarlo en brazos y buscar el afecto que presiente encontrará en el infantil juguete.

En sus recuerdos infantiles, el osito siempre aparece, antes de la siesta, al lado en la mesita de juegos, recuerda sostenerlo en su regazo incluso mientras su Padre le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez.

Pasea la vista por la habitación de juegos y se sorprende ante el aspecto inocente y alegre que conserva, antagónico al aura pesada, esplendorosa y cargada de las mansiones de los nobles, incluyendo la suya y se pregunta porque conserva ese cuarto.

Él no es un niño, no la necesita.

Por supuesto, todos le perdonan esta habitación, después de todo es el Dueño de la compañía de juguetes más grande Inglaterra y quizás hasta de Europa. Tiene derecho a este pequeño capricho. Pero la verdad es que le gusta.

La habitación le recuerda a las cosas pérdidas, las cosas buenas.

Toma asiento sobre el mullido sillón y sonríe con cierto placer infantil una vez sus pies tocan el suelo, generalmente cuelgan y se le entumen, pero aquí no; en esta habitación todo parece estar hecho a su medida.

Observa el carruaje parar frente a la puerta y su mirada se centra en el rostro de Lizzy, fino y terso cual muñeca de porcelana, con esos enormes ojos verdes y los escandalosos y llamativos bucles que enmarcan sus mejillas regordetas.

Él lo sabe, nunca se lo dirá, pero es hermosa.

Es la mujer más hermosa que recuerda haber visto, a excepción de su madre claro está.

Su cuerpo aún no tiene las formas propias de una mujer, pero bajo el corsé, los encajes y la muselina se dejan ver las sugerentes curvas que seguramente heredó de su madre, la Tía Francess.

Y a Ciel le gusta, demasiado.

Claro, tampoco es algo que dirá.

Porque es egoísta.

Si, él es un chico egoísta. Lo sabe y no le importa, ni planea hacer algo para remediarlo; siente pena por Lizzy.

Observa a su prima subir los escalones y perderse en el interior de su Mansión, llegará en menos de un minuto, casi puede escuchar sus molestos chillidos de emoción y sentir el roce de su vestido sobre su piel.

Se obliga a borrar su sonrisa y expone su rostro más inexpresivo, aquel que ofende y aleja a todos por igual.

La puerta se abre y ella entra, igual a un torbellino, arrasando con todo cuanto se le pone enfrente, incluso sus emociones, se le lanza a los brazos y cubre su rostro de besos.

Él los recibe y se queja, intenta alejarla, pero ella se resiste a soltarlo. Tras muchos forcejeos finalmente consigue que se separen y continúa reclamando, Lizzy lo escucha con una estúpida sonrisa y poco después comienza a parlotear sobre vestidos, flores y almuerzos.

Le gusta escucharla, por eso no la interrumpe ni le manda a callar, el sonido de su voz le relaja; no tiene sentido ni le busca explicación alguna, es lo que sucede y él ya tiene que buscarles sentido a demasiadas cosas como para pararse a pensar en una más. Ella come pastel y bebé té, lo hace con una delicadeza y gracia que contradicen su intempestiva personalidad. Intentan jugar ajedrez, pero él se cansa de repetirle las reglas y termina por desistir. Ella se resiste antes de regresar a sus habituales temas y le pide que le enseñe una vez más a jugar y Ciel accede porque le gusta escucharla hablar, reír e incluso respirar y no quiere que se marche.

Hoy no es un buen día para quedarse solo, tampoco lo fue ayer, ni será mañana, pero hace tiempo que dejo de pensar a largo plazo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Y él decide que por ese día, para ser más exactos, esa tarde, le ama.

Ciel Phanthomhive ama a Elizabeth Middlefort.

Y le duele. Lo lastima.

Una parte de si quiere abrazarla o besar su mano, dar vueltas por el salón fingiendo que bailan o llevarla a montar por la ciudad donde todos vean lo feliz que la hace.

Pero la otra, la racional y a la que siempre escucha y obedece, le indica que estaría cometiendo un error, otro más que añadir a su larga lista.

Ya ha ignorado a esa voz por mucho tiempo, un par de años quizás.

Hace mucho que debió haber roto su compromiso con la pequeña Marquesa o haber hecho gala de los desplantes que tan popular le hacen entre la crema y nata londinenses, entonces su Padre o incluso la misma Tía Frances habría puesto fin a su compromiso y él se vería libre de fiestas, eventos y reuniones donde se esperaba que apareciera con su prometida; ni siquiera tendría que continuar con esas reuniones quincenales.

Él no llegaría a convertirse en un adulto, no tendría hijos, ni una familia.

No podía darle lo que quería y para cuando Sebastián devorará su alma y desapareciera de un día para otro, la reputación de Lizzy se vería dañada y las habladurías crecerían cual raíces a su alrededor. Lo superaría con facilidad, era hermosa y tenía una gran fortuna por derecho propio, tendría a un centenar de hombres dispuestos a desposarla.

Sin embargo lo peor sería que ella llegará a amarlo y creyera que la había abandonado. Sufriría tanto.

La despedía siempre tan pronto, a lo sumo sólo se permitía estar dos horas con Lizzy a solas, lo estrictamente necesario para demostrar que su compromiso seguía en pie.

—¡No quiero irme!— gritó Lizzy apenas Sebastián le avisó que tenía trabajo por terminar.

—El joven Amo tiene que cumplir con su responsabilidad como cabeza de la Familia Phanthomhive.

—Pero…— replicó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Ciel tomó su mano enguantada y la besó, ella se sonrojó y le miró con admiración, cosa que le gustaba y aterraba por igual.

—Iré a cenar con tu familiar el próximo domingo, ¿recuerdas?

Secó con un pañuelo sus lágrimas y salió del salón rumbo a la salida, Lizzy le siguió, el carruaje esperaba abajo.

Esperó a que subiera y la observó marcharse, con gesto indiferente, hastiado, ocultando lo mejor que podía su pena. Sebastián seguramente lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario y él casi se lo agradeció en su mente.

Paula la esperaba dentro del carruaje, apenas entró le dedicó una triste sonrisa, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Lizzy inspiró largo y profundamente y soltó las cintas de colores de su cabello, la melena rubia cayo libre por sus hombros y espaldas, su madre la mataría, pero no la importaba, le gustaba más así.

Pensó en Ciel, estaba más delgado y pálido que la última vez y se veía tan cansado.

Si él confiará en ella ¿le diría más, le contaría ese secreto que tanto le atormentaba, compartiría el verdadero origen de Sebastián?

Seguramente no, él creía que la estaba protegiendo y ella quería hacerlo feliz, así que permitía que la tratará como a una niña débil, ilusa y tonta.

No podía reclamárselo, ese era el papel que ella había decidido interpretar.

Porque eso era lo que Ciel necesitaba, incluso si él no era consciente.

Estaba rodeado de todo tipo de adultos, ningún amigo.

Y si ella se mostraba demasiada lista, intrépida o valiente, él querría protegerla aun más y rompería su relación por completo.

Por lo que Lizzy continuaba usando vestidos de chiquilla, zapatillas planas y lazos de colores en su cabello, guardaba su espada y fingía que no sabía jugar ajedrez.

¿Acaso Ciel no recordaba que el Tío Vincent les había enseñado a jugar a ambos?

Probablemente no era tan buena como Ciel, pero bien podría enfrentarlo en cualquier partida.

Pero si ella demostrada que jugaba bien, ¿de qué tratarían sus reuniones? ¿Qué harían durante esas dos horas que le robaba cada quince días? Nada de lo que ella le decía parecía interesarle.

No, ella debía continuar interpretando ese personaje que por momentos le irritaba y tanto ofendía a su Madre, porque incluso sus tías Ann y Francess habían abandonado a Ciel.

Se cansaron de intentar que sonriera, pero ella no, jamás lo dejaría atrás.

Incluso si era una farsa, más mentira que verdad, ella continuaría a su lado, sin importar si él la quería o no.

Porque ella amaba a Ciel y hacía mucho había aceptado ser su muñeca de porcelana, siempre hermosa, siempre dulce y siempre disponible y como cualquier otro muñeco, a veces podías olvidar que estaba ahí, pero no importaba, los juguetes eran los mejores amigos, podían esperar una eternidad y eran incapaces de guardar rencor hacia sus egoístas dueños.

—Estaré siempre para ti, Ciel— susurró hacia nadie en particular y le pidió a Paula que le volviera a peinar, a lo lejos la mansión Phanthomhive se había convertido en un lejano punto.

**FIN**

¿OoC? Júzguenlo ustedes mismos, XD.


End file.
